Chapter 14 - Specking My Mind, The Adventure Starts Now
Later that night while he slept Ash was awakened by something that sounded like music that he could hear through the walls. "What's that sound…It sounds like music." wondered Ash as he got up. He walked over to his door and when he opened it he saw Misty standing outside in the hallway in front of her room door. "Hay Misty what are you doing up?" asked Ash "I was awakened by the sound of music." replied Misty "Me too. Let's go see where it's coming from." urged Ash They followed the sound of the music down the hallway up to a green and black colored door that was slightly cracked open. They looked though the door and saw Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Lucaria all laid down in a bed fast asleep. They pushed the door open a little more and saw Timothy sitting down in a chair staring out a window. "So this is Timothy's room…I wonder what is he doing?” wondered Misty They stared at him as he stared out the window, before he stood up and walked over to the bed and kissed all his pokémon on the forehead. He then pulled the cover's up over them, walked back over to the chair, took off his jacket and hug it on the back of the chair, before sitting back down. They saw that he was wearing a white muscle shirt, but they also noticed a tattoo on each of his arms. "Look at those tattoo's...they look cool." thought Ash to himself "Wow his arms are well toned." thought Misty to herself. They stood up and opened door wider causing Timothy he bend backward in his chair and look at them. "Oh Misty, Ash sorry if my music woke you all up." apologized Timothy "It's ok. Can I ask you a question?" asked Ash "Sure." smiled Timothy He stood up and turned around sitting backward in the chair looking at them. "Those tattoo's on your arms. What does that strange writing mean?" asked Ash "The one on my right arm mean's The Dark One and the one on my left arm mean's The Light One." explained Timothy "How did you get them?" asked Ash "Well as far as I know I was born with them." Timothy shrugged He held out the both of his arms and showed them both the tattoo's on both his arm's above the elbow. The one on his right arm was a grey colored serpentine with the white tomoe and the one on his left arm was the exact same though it was gold in color holding a black colored tomoe. They also noticed that both of the tattoo's had a serpentine dragon biting it surrounded them with strange symbols under them. "Don't you get curious about what they mean?" questioned Misty "No not really, but I really don't pay much attention to them." replied Timothy looking on a laptop on a dresser to his left. Ash looked around Timothy's room and noticed above his bed on a stand there was cases upon cases of different badge's and ribbon's. “Wow look at all the badge's and ribbon’s you have. You have the badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. But I’ve never seen these other six sets...where did get them?" asked Ash as he picked up one on the case's and looked at it. "There from the Izumo, Chikyk, Kilan, Kaze, and Inazuma Regions. The one your holding is from the Unova Region." noted Timothy "Awesome." nodded Ash "I've also competed in several Frontier challenge's." motioned Timothy as he pointed to another group of case's. Ash looked at the cases, before noticing a group of frontier symbols from Hoenn's Battle Frontier. "That's incredible...how long did it take you to collect them?" questioned Ash as he looked at all the case's. "It feels like it didn't take me to long since all I did for awhile was travel...though I would say about three or four years, give or take one at most, but because of unseen problem's I decided to sit down." replied Timothy "In any of your contest battle's did you use Nina or Nikita?" asked Ash as he put the badge case back at the head of Timothy's bed and then grabbed a case with contest ribbons from each region. "They've seen their share of contest battle's." nodded Timothy looking at Nina and Nikita fast asleep in the bed. "Well when you where traveling did you have anybody traveling with you?" asked Misty "Nope." sighed Timothy "Weren't you lonely?" asked Misty "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only though our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone." said Timothy "That's so beautiful." smiled Misty “I've got this thing for quotes.” snickered Timothy "So what did you do?" asked Ash "Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. I just kept traveling battling gym's, entering contest and training, searching...trying to find something to ease the pain for attention that I longed for. Sure...through my travel's I gain fortune and fame, but none of it sat right with me. The feeling of wanting to be special to someone was consuming and overwhelming...and it was gradually tearing me apart" sighed Timothy "What happen?" asked Misty "When I say I love you it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do and how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity what you are. It was about four years ago when she said that to me." replied Timothy smiling. "I see." smiled Misty "Well just answer one more question for me?" asked Ash "Shoot." snickered Timothy "Why did you really disappear for 8 whole months without calling anybody and letting them know that you were ok? That's what I don't get." wondered Ash "Desperation is the raw material of change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have believed in can hope to escape, but to be honest I’m not completely sure myself." thought Timothy as he started staring in to nothingness. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ash He stood back up and turned back around , before sitting back down in the and leaning back in it. "Yea...it's just this song. It reminds me of the first time when that feeling of loneliness disappeared." smiled Timothy "Who sing's it?” asked Misty "I'm not sure of the name of the man, who wrote the song, but the name of the song is Cheer's To You and it's one my favorite songs." smiled Timothy Misty sat down on the edge of Timothy's bed listening to the song and soon she was swaying to the sound of the music. Ash looked at Misty for a few minutes as she swayed g to the music and shook he shook his head smiling. Timothy laid his head back and he saw Ash looking at Misty shaking his head, then he turned back around looking at Timothy's badge's and ribbon's. Then Misty stopped swaying, and looked over at Ash an stared at him for a minute before she started smiling. She then looked over at Timothy who was staring at the both of them snickering. "What's so funny?" asked Ash as he turned around looking at him. "Well its funny...looking at you two just reminds me of how love can find you." snickered Timothy "What do you mean by that?" questioned Misty "Do you ever wonder how you'll meet that one person that you'll want to spend the rest of your life with?" asked Timothy "Sometimes." thought Misty "No...Not really." shrugged Ash "Well maybe you should sometimes. Love has a very strange way of finding you and matching you up your soul mate. You might never know who you'll end up with. You might end up with somebody halfway across the world or somebody next door. They could be your arch-enemy, arch-rival or better yet they might even be your best friend." grinned Timothy looking at Ash and Misty. "But how will you know if you've found the right person?" asked Misty "You might not right off the back and it might take some time for it to show, but when it does you'll know." assured Timothy Just then Nina and Nikita rolled over in the bed toward Kachu and hugged him. "Well off to bed you two...tomorrow we leave out." urged Timothy "Sure." nodded Misty "Alright." nodded Ash "But before you go just remember one thing that took me a long time to figure out." said Timothy "What's that?" asked Misty "You can search all across the world looking for love, but you might never find it because it could be right in front of you." snickered Timothy Ash and Misty looked at each other and they each felt their face quickly becoming hot, before they quickly looked away from each other. They both blushed as they walked out of Timothy’s room with him snickering as they closed the door behind them. They then walked up the hallway, but when Ash made it to his room he didn't go in and instead he watch as Misty walked to her room. Misty stopped at her door and looked back down at Ash, before smiling and going on into her room. Ash smiled before he opened his door and went into his room closing the door behind him. "Well maybe I should, but...anyway tomorrow our journey begins with Timothy and I wonder what's in store for us this time around." thought Ash as he laid down and went to sleep. The next day Ash and Pikachu were both up bright and early, and after a quick shower they went into the kitchen where the joined Tanza, Misty and Brock in the kitchen. "Well look who's up bright and early." greeted Misty "Good morning everybody." greeted Ash as he hopped into a chair. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” waved Pikachu as he hopped off Ash’s and onto the table. "Well looks like somebody has a little pep in their step." laughed Tanza "Yea I finally get to go collect my gym badge's." nodded Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu Tanza go up and fix Ash and Pikachu a plate before bringing it back to the table and sitting it down in front of them. "Hay Tanza where's Timothy?" asked Ash as he started eating. "He got up before all of us, but I think he's still in his room." said Tanza "I'll go check." said Misty She got up from the table and and after leaving out of the kitchen she walked down the hallway to Timothy's door which was opened She peeked in and saw Timothy standing in front of a dresser with no shirt on. On his back she noticed a large black tattoo that looked like a serpentine like dragon biting its tail with a strange looking symbol in it. She watched as he searched through his dresser and then pulled out a black muscle shirt out, before putting it on. and put it on. "Hay Nikita, Nina can you bring me my jacket?” asked Timothy "Mew." nodded Nina "Bi...Bi." nodded Nikita Nikita and Nina both floated over to a closet and disappeared into it, before reappearing a few seconds later carrying Timothy's trench coat. "Thanks‘." smiled Timothy as he put on the jacket. "Pi...Ka...Pi." said Kachu as he handed him a pair of glasses. "Thanks’ Kachu I guess I’ll wear them for awhile." nodded Timothy as he put them on. Nikita and Nina started to comb his hair down when he suddenly dropped to one knee as if he were in allot of pain. "Bi...Bi." panicked Nikita as she grabbed his shoulder. "Mew." panicked Nina as she grabbed his other shoulder. "Chu.” panicked Kachu as he jumped of the dresser in front of Timothy. "Hay are you ok?" asked Misty she rushed through the door up to him. She then noticed a dim light shining from the back inside of his jacket which suddenly stopped. "Yea I’m ok. I just got a little dizzy." assured Timothy and he stood back up. "Well Tanza just wanted me to see if you were in here." nodded Misty "Ok...tell her we'll be there in a bit." replied Timothy "Ok." nodded Misty She walked back to the door, but she looked back and Timothy saw that he was now propped up on the dresser, before leaving out of the room and returning back to the kitchen. "So was he in there?" asked Tanza "Yeah he was. He said he'll be here in a bit." nodded Misty "Well let's eat up then and get ready." urged Tanza After everybody got finished eating they all went into the living room and waited for Timothy. After a few minutes passed Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita came into the living room where Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Tanza were waiting. "What took you?" asked Tanza "I took the time to pack myself a few left over item's I had left over." said Timothy "You sure it was a little stuff and not a truck load." laughed Tanza "Whatever...so is everybody ready to go?" asked Timothy "Yea!" They all shouted. “Well let’s go then“ urged Timothy He headed toward the door with Kachu on his shoulder, while Nina and Nikita floated near his head. Ash, Misty Brock and Tanza followed close behind and once they were outside Timothy stopped and looked back at his house. "I can't believe it's been nearly three years since I actually decided to leave and train with a reason again." smiled Timothy "Be...Be!" shouted Nikita "Yeah let's try to finish this." nodded Timothy "Chu." agreed Kachu "Me!" shouted Nina and they all headed down the road. To Be Continued.......... Category:Season 1 Content